


As If It's Your Last Dance

by ParadiseForGremlins



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Angst, Cock Tease, Cody and Guy are angsty lovers, Cody and Guy are obviously platonic wink wink, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Internalized Homophobia, Just kidding Guy and Cody are a fucking thing and you cant stop me, M/M, Mild Smut, Seduction, friends with benefits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25182385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadiseForGremlins/pseuds/ParadiseForGremlins
Summary: Guy had always been aware of how things would end up with Cody. A visit to the mayor's home, Guy makes the decision to address the complex relationship he and Cody hid behind council doors. Untapped potential, Cody can't still make up his mind.
Relationships: Guy (Final Fight)/Cody Travers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	As If It's Your Last Dance

“Shut the door when you get in.” 

Without a word, Guy had closed the door behind him. The rustic apartment, of barren planks and empty corridors; would soon be a haunting memory for the ninja. He paced towards the hallway, his steps past the untidied laundry and what could only be his final look of the living room. The mayor had made up his mind, and so did the man. By now, he would be getting his answer, the thought of it made his guts twist inwards. He paid attention to the white noise of shower, making his way to the bathroom door. The door had swung open.

“Hey.”

“Agh, shucks. No need for an introduction. Come ‘ere." The blonde man said. His hair was unkempt, wet with shower water as he paced with nothing but the tightened fitting of his boxers. He held his towel by the shoulder, his larger frame shadowing the man as he followed towards the living room. Guy gulped, an empty grunt of anticipation awaiting him. Nothing else but the formal gesture, he shivered at the sight of facing no one else but the mayor. Cody pursed his lips, hands clasped on his exposed crotch as his back leaned towards the man, sat opposite to him on the couch. 

"...You know I like you right?" He started. His voice was hesitating, but his eyes told him of his intense, undivided concentration.

"Yeah, I know." Guy replied. He couldn't fathom what could come next, either the abrupt rejection or a turndown that would shatter his heart. Cody sighed.

"But I like Poison more, she's  _ the one. _ " He said. He let that sink in for a while, but he himself couldn't believe what he was saying. Guy's breath dropped, the exhale of life escaping out of his lungs. Seemingly enough, the ninja knew of the mayor's decision in the first place, preparing an answer beforehand. But reality wasn’t always perfect; the sensation he wished he wasn’t familiar with, how he found it so hard to breathe, or why the blood in his body ran shivering cold. He sighed. The mayor sighed back. The blonde rubbing his nape in comfort, he couldn’t stand seeing his friend turned down, one that made his blood boil in the regret knowing  _ he  _ was the one causing his discomfort. He turned to his friend, his hand making his way to the man’s shoulders. Guy denied his gesture.

“That’s alright.” He murmured.

“No, it’s not. You  _ know  _ why I’m choosing her over you.” The words fell out of the mayor’s mouth. “Think about it, two  _ men.  _ Running the conference like a bunch of— Agh, lover—“

“Faggots.” The ninja cut him off. But as much as he wanted to prove his point, Guy was dead wrong. Those words hurt deeper to hear coming from the man who let him be who he was. Guy was wrong,  _ he was in the wrong. _ Cody’s hands were tied, and amidst the angst he could feel the rising frustration from head to toe. The crossroads stood before him, the man by his side an increasing tremble. He couldn’t understand this, he couldn’t make anything out of it. His friend spoke once more.

“I don’t care about what’s next.” He stared deep into the mayor’s eyes. “All I need to know is that you’re sure about your decision, and you stand by it.  _ Strongly. _ ” Guy’s hand made its way to the man’s chin, caressing him in a way that made the man flinch. His hands were nimble, firm and ran themselves onto his lips. And  _ those eyes.  _ He would do anything to have them look away from him. He had to do the right thing,  _ but what was the right thing?  _ He held the hand that caressed him, tempted by the pair of lips before him. Cody felt his boxers rise, his breath going shallow, he pulled away from the man who looked at him grimly. 

“Cody, I don’t mean to change your opinion.” The ninja said. “But are you making the right choice? Are you certain of what you’re thinking?” He glanced at the blonde ruffian. His face was in a heat, shower sweat running down his bare skin from head to shoulder. Cody didn’t want Guy to pay attention, he could feel his heart beat sporadically against his chest. The mayor’s hands fumbled, his hands clasped between his thighs. Guy walked to sit beside his comrade, a melancholic smile escaped his lips.

“I apologise. I’m.. selfish.” Guy muttered. Cody raised his brows, the other man’s head drooped on his bare shoulder. “You’re right. I can’t do anything about you, or the feelings you harbour for the woman you’ve dreamt of..”

He stood up from the couch, towards the granite counter where a spare bottle of Kirin beer lay next to cluttered paperwork. He wriggled the shoes off his feet. Pouring in a small glass for the two men and their conversation.

“What we were talking about, this relationship, what’s happening in the future.” Guy continued. “I’m currently filing a resignation from my position as Head Executive of Special Affairs.” He took a swig of the light amber shot glass. “I’d like to protect you, and I’d be more than happy to be by your side. But as much as I want to, seeing you with her— “ He tugged the strands of his hair. 

“I can’t bring myself to be there.”

Cody’s heart dropped. The weight on his head felt double its size. Whatever he was feeling he didn’t like it. His chest hurt, the blood in his body felt like pins and needles.  _ Cold pins and needles.  _ He clenched his fists, fingers shuddering to reach onto the man in front of him. Guy could see the mayor’s skin turn that paler red. Coming to his aid, the ex-prisoner's arms snatched him onto the leather couch. For a while, they stayed like that, a professional like him caught by surprise. The bags on his eyes grew puffy, but rested on the mayor’s barely covered body, all he wanted to feel was warmth. The blonde thought about this for a while, he  _ wanted _ Guy, he  _ lusted _ for the man. Holding him close on his chest, he felt everything rise back, the extra weight of the other man’s lower body suffocating a boner that wouldn’t go limp. 

“Come on, you can’t be serious about leavi—”

“Quiet.” Guy’s lips snuck a whipper in his ear. Cody’s arms were on his back, making its way towards the white fitted shirt that latched on the ninja’s lean build. His eyes were as guilty as his, lusting for the body before him. Guy’s orange sweatpants could never hide the manhood he tried to conceal, and even then, he didn’t want to hide such a thing. His knee pressed against the man’s tightened boxers, a squirm as he felt the odd sensation of stubble bristle his arm. Cody’s lips pressed on Guy's neck, his teeth just sinking on the tender skin. It was harder to navigate through the heat and blood rush, a small grunt escaped Guy's lips. Cody let his head rest on the leather, both their lips just in contact with each other. Cody didn't stop there, licking the small bite marks he made on the man's neck. Guy's skin turned a dark brown, making a face Cody wished he'd make more. His briefs were as tight as they could be. 

"I don't understand." Guy said. His hands kept the man restrained on the couch, the built man looking at him in a way that longed for Guy. "Are you sure you've made up your mind?"

"Ah shucks, Guy." Cody turned away. "You got me, I don't know a damn thing at all."

Guy lightened his grasp, he knew he couldn't make up his mind. An attempt to get off the mayor's body, Cody's hands were shaking as he kept the ninja tugged down. 

"You can't be serious. You can't be leaving like this." Cody's voice grew harsh. Guy could sympathise with the feeling of confusion, and looking in the man's eyes, it was difficult to stand his ground.

The ninja tried to free himself off the man's grasp, the mayor fought back. By then, Guy's head crashed back onto the couch surface, his arms pinned by the strong arms of his friend.  _ Those eyes.  _ They were increasingly distressed. Cody was chewing on his lower lip, Guy could hear him shiver. 

"Please don't leave me." His head fell to the ninja's chest. As if he surrendered, Guy couldn't stand to see his friend like this. He was startled even more, Cody didn't stop as his hands made their way to cup Guy's face. The wet sensation of Cody's tongue made Guy flinch, a slight moan as the ex-prisoner's teeth lightly tugged the bites on his neck.

"I want you, I want all of you." Cody was intoxicated, his face flushed once more as his eyes latched onto Guy. He was a predator waiting to devour his prey, but as if domesticated, he had waited for Guy's command. Guy's face turned a darker brown again, his hips desperately wanted to grind against something. It was  _ all wrong. He couldn't be doing this.  _ But deep down,  _ he was no saint to his pleasures.  _ Guy's hand caressed the man's bare chest, and in a swoop his hands pushed the man down to his face, their tongues clashing against each other.

"Fuck, you're good."

"Hush." Guy interrupted. Cody's tongue sliding itself against his, Guy was sent with wild tremors along his nerves. Bursts of pleasure that sent his hands up and down the mayor's back, Guy kissed harder. The low moans of the mayor, he pushed the ninja harder onto the couch, tugging on the fabric of clothing he desperately wanted to rip off. Guy wriggled his back, Cody’s manly grasp following along the loosened shirt. By then they were both shirtless, the friction of skin left Guy in arousal. Cody grinned, his thumbs twiddling the pair on Guy’s chest. Cody was huffing, breath hot as he traced his tongue towards Guy’s collarbone. Guy’s nerves left tingles all over his chest, his hips frantically pressing up against Cody’s lower body. He wrapped his legs around Cody’s bare back, the thin fabric of his sweatpants would either mean room for improvement or were perfect for the occasion: he could feel the mayor’s pelvis rub between his backside. 

“C-Cody..” He managed to let out. The man’s eyes were undivided in his. The weakened grip of the mayor, now Guy was on top of Cody. He pressed himself against the ruffian’s body, what would be the second-last piece of clothing were his orange sweatpants, tossed to the side as he closed the distance between his mouth and the other man’s boxers. Cody groaned as the man’s lips teased the tip of his manhood, concealed by the woven flannel as his hands gripped themselves to his cock. Cody squeezed his eyes, his hands reaching to close the splotches of sunlight and exposure to the outside world. In the living room, it was only the two of them now. 

The mayor smiled, he rolled down his ice cream boxers to reveal what was his throbbing cock to the ninja. Slapping the member right across his face, Guy’s hands stroked the other man’s shaft firmly, the drips of pre-ejaculate oozing in arousal along the low groans and anticipation of what comes next. 

“Ah fuck, I-I don’t know what to do about the situation no’more.”

“Well until you know, I’m taking every opportunity like it’s my last.”

...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I slacked off with my other fanfic on Cody and Guy :] But here's some smut for all the chaos happening right now, yer boy still try'na figure things out with Striding Forward . I always imagined that Guy was closeting some untapped libido, a man's gotta blow off some steam once in a while. Have you seen Cody in Haggar's fucking clothing? Guy needs to see how much a snacc his man's gotten..


End file.
